ballad_ex_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
The Royal Cascori Regiment
The Royal Cascori Regiment is arguably the most infamous regiment in service to the Kymurian military forces. The regiment is more commonly known as "Cyroth's Own" due to the name of their founder King Cyroth The Great. The Regiment was founded in 731KF in anticipation for a future conflict with the Southern Kymurian Lands, however was diverted north for almost a decade due to the catastrophic events of the Frenntolic rebellion. The regiment originally only drafted recruits from the nobility, essentially forming a "Guards" regiment, however this was unsustainable as even before the Frenntolic rebellion, the regiment found it hard to fill its ranks, so instead switched to scrutinous recruitment from all classes of society. Recruits had to be 6ft tall and able to lift all their equipment above their heads for eight minutes to begin training. History Frentolic Rebellion Upon the outbreak of the Frenntolic rebellion, the regiment was not deployed or mobilised in any way, this may of been due to the fact that the quartermasters reported another 4 months of recruitment necessary until full combat effectiveness or the more likely reason being that Kymurian high command (including Cyroth himself) drastically underestimated the size, skill and resolve of the new enemy to the north. Following the Battle of Olsra, The Royal Cascori Regiment was mobilised but did not receive any deployment orders and so remained encamped in the south. However, this luxury was not afforded for very long after yet another defeat, this time "The Army of Gorra" was crushed at the hands of Thane Geranfarley, in a impressive but not unsurprising victory due to yet more incompetence from Kymurian reconnaissance under the Duke of Caxa. After a succession of disasters The Royal Cascori Regiment was moved north and prepared to dig in for a possible besiege of Saffir City itself. Fortunately Frenntolic's plans did not materialise and the regiment yet again avoided combat. Eventually the regiment would see combat in the form of The Battle Of Grolsi Moor, where the regiment would perform averagely well, not achieving any legendary feats but still playing a significant role in the encirclement of the Frenntolic II Corps. The regiment would go on through the rest of the war fighting like other regiments and not achieving many significant trophies or medals. Great Eastern War The Royal Cascori Regiment would achieve its most prestigious acts in the Great Eastern War. Cyroth The Great declared war on the Southern Kymurian Lands in order to achieve his vision of Kymurian supremacy over all of Panguilla, in order to preserve the balance of power, the Kingdom of Anjuin entered into a coalition with the Southern Kymurian Land. Cyroth instructed his generals to accomplish a swift capture of the relatively close capital of Hokasa. the Kymurian high command promptly mobilised a large force capable of taking the city. The Royal Cascori Regiment was part of this force. The march to Hokasa was just as perilous than the actual capturing of the city itself, shoulder high grass and waist deep swamps made the trek a grim ordeal, all the while tropical guerrilla tactics were employed by their adversaries, assaulting encamped positions by night and whittling down soldiers by day with blow darts in concealed locations; these hit and run tactics began to wear away at Kymurian morale, supplies and manpower. Many regiments took to vindictively looting the nearby land for all it was worth, putting towns to the torch and civilians to the sword. The Royal Cascori Regiment which was deployed at the vanguard of the force due to their technical expendability (relative to more battle hardened regiments from the Frenntolic rebellion) yet unlike their counterparts they did not stop to loot, burn or pillage. In fact the regiment arrived in view of Hokasa long before expected by both sides account. This was good news indeed for the Kymurians as the Hokasan garrison was still preparing earthworks outside of the city. Upon seeing this, Colonel Ikza, the regimental commander, ordered his regiment to march in column formation straight at the western gate of the city. The garrison force reacted slowly, the soldiers outside of the walls preparing defences put down their entrenchment equipment and began to walk back into the city to help with the upcoming barrages of the approaching regiment. The garrison commander, General Tian Hai, had other ideas and instead decided to sally out and crush the isolated regiment in open field. Ikza, walking with his men with sword in hand rather recklessly at the front of the regiment saw enemy soldiers forming at the gatehouse, unable to turn due to heavy enemy fire and possible cavalry within the city Ikza ordered his men to simply run still in formation, still being shot at, in the middle of open ground towards the city gatehouse. The troops chanted "Long live Kymuria" as they ran forward to what seemed like their inevitable doom. The combination of the shouting and a regiment running towards them caused the men preparing the earthworks to flee back towards the western gate. As General Tian Hai's men sallied out mass confusion erupted as the fleeing sappers and engineers attempted to barge their way through the Hokasan men. Soon enough Tian Hai's men were retreating back into the city as well. Ikza's regiment fired at the disorganised mob before eventually charging it again. A one sided melee ensued that allowed The Royal Cascori Regiment to force their way into the city where a foothold was established in the merchant's plaza just behind the gatehouse. A brutal fight followed as reinforcements rushed down the streets from around the city to meet their foes. Hand to hand fighting between the vendor's booths and stalls continued for over an hour as disorganised Hokasan soldiers flooded into the plaza to meet the bloodied and sweaty Cascori Regiment. As the blood flowed between the cobbles after an hour of fighting, it seemed as though the Cascoris were gaining the upper hand. The Royal Cascori Regiment hauled the merchant's carts and flipped the vendor's tables in order to form crude makeshift barriers at the narrow avenues leading to the plaza, it was roughly around this point in the battle that Ikza was killed when trying to lead an attack over one of the barricades, unfortunately he was shot in the shoulder as soon as he had scrambled to the top of the precarious boxes and chairs, collapsing back down the side he came up. Mild skirmishes ensued with both sides afraid to attack each other until the Hokasan garrison mustered crude, thunderous spark artillery to bombard the Kymurian location. By the time Kymurian reinforcements arrived to relieve the Cascoris over 75% of their regiment was killed or injured and the other 25% were still repelling Hokasan waves at the barricades as the injured were dragged to safety outside of the city (however many of the 'healthy' fighting at the barricades were in fact severely injured but fighting on regardless). Due to the amount of time needed to train recruits the regiment would see an exemption from combat for the rest of the war, it was deployed into Sebeul Bay in Anjuin as part of the Auxiliary Occupation Forces in 747KF but did not see any combat and in 750KF when all of El Azer was annexed and Kymuria declared victory the regiment was recalled back to Kymuria for varying duties. Cyroth would eventually employ the regiment for his own protection, guarding him while he went hunting, performed civic duties, etc. this is thought to be the origin of their name, Cyroth's Own. In 789KF upon the death of Cyroth The Great the regiment had the honours of carrying out funeral duties including escorting the horse-drawn coffin itself through the streets of Saffira City. The regiment would follow the funeral procession until it was buried at Ubrus (the place of Cyroth's birth and childhood). Great Panguillan War The regiment did nothing significant for the next 200 years, it still remained an elite Kymurian regiment with hard selection processes and proud traditions. It was duty bound to support the Kymurian state but when Empress Theodora staged the Royal Coup the regiment refused to support the premier government due to its strong historical bond to the Bagranthar dynasty. The regiment commander, Colonel Ezra Bowen, was chosen by Theodora herself to parade his regiment at her coronation most probably due to what the regiment itself represents but also because their ensign is of huge significance to the Bagranthar dynasty. The regiment was sent north to meet the so far undefeated Zeorin army. The regiment was went on to fight at the battle of Jesrams Ridge where Kymurian forces finally stopped tthe Zeorin war machine. Minimal casualties were inflicted on the regiment but the regiment was later withdrawn from combat due to rising tensions in the south with both the Southern Kymurian Lands inahbitants and possible invasion from either the Foot Island Chain or Anjuin (maybe perhaps attempting to take advantage of the northern chaos).